Christmas Sweaters
by biackcrest
Summary: Hermione Granger and her wife Narcissa go shopping for Christmas sweaters. NM/HG


Day 3 — Christmas Sweaters

Narcissa and Hermione were currently out looking for Christmas sweaters. They were walking down the street, hand in hand, when they finally found the right store. They walked in, looking around. Hermione kissed her cheek before running off and finding the perfect sweater for Narcissa. It was black with green and it had white polar bears on it too. She giggled before finding her.

"Look! I found the perfect sweater for you."

Narcissa looked at her and smiled "I see you found one with Slytherin colors. Perfect." she purred, wrapping her arms around her waist. She kissed her forehead.

"While you were looking for mine. I found you one. She stepped back and picked one off the rack, showing her. It was black with red. It had white reindeer on it.

Hermione giggled "That's perfect! I love it! Let's go try them on." she said, grabbing her hand and leading her into a changing room.

Once they were in and the door was locked, she hung up the sweaters and proceeded to pull Narcissa's shirt off before taking off her own. She pulled her close before connecting their lips together.

Narcissa kisses back, holding her tight. She gently pushed Hermione up against the wall, deepening the kiss by pushing her tongue in her mouth. She held her face with one had as the other held her hip.

They kissed for a while before she pulled back. Hermione giggled softly. "I love you so much Cissy." she smiled

"I love you so much too Mione." she purred, kissing her forehead. "Now let's try these sweaters on." she hummed, handing her hers.

Hermione huffed before trying hers on, Narcissa doing the same. They both fit perfectly.

Narcissa smiled "Mm, we can pick up where we left off if you'd like. We just have to remove our sweaters." she smirked

Hermione hummed and took hers off, Narcissa following. Once the sweaters were on the floor, Narcissa pounced on Hermione, making her gasp. She pushed her against the wall again. She smirked before connecting their lips, kissing her passionately.

Hermione kissed back just as passionate, threading her fingers through Narcissa's blonde hair.

Narcissa hummed, swiping her tongue across the younger woman's lower lip, asking for entrance.

She complied, opening her mouth. She smiled once their tongues were tumbling. Hermione then started playing with the waistband of the older woman's pants.

She smirked into the kiss, removing her hands so she could take them off herself. Once they were off, Narcissa removed Hermione's pants. They were now in their underwear.

Hermione deepened the kiss, pulling her body flush against her.

"Gods, I love you more than anything." Narcissa said in between kisses.

"Good because I love you more than anything." she responded.

She broke the kiss, starting to kiss her neck. Hermione tilted her head so she'd have better reach. She bit down on her pulse, making Hermione groan softly. She smirked, licking where she had just bit.

Narcissa trailed her lips down to where her breast where showing. She unhooked her bra and pulled it down her arms. She cupped her breasts in her hands before engulfing one in her mouth.

Hermione moaned before wandlessly casting a silencing spell on the room. "Fuck..You know I always love when you do that." she huffed

She smirked, flicking her tongue across her nipple. "I know.." she purred, scraping her teeth across it now. It made the younger woman gasp.

She bit her lip, gently resting her head back against the wall. She started to stroke Narcissa's hair when she switched nipples. She made a small mewling sound which made Narcissa smile. That was her favorite sound.

She trailed her lips down further, slowly removing her underwear. Hermione bit her lip, letting her.

Once they were off, she spread her legs before getting on her knees all the way and shoving her tongue in her folds.

Hermione groaned softly, gripping her hair.

Narcissa are her out skillfully, making her yell her name as she came. She smirked before pulling back and wiping her mouth. She kissed her clit before standing and capturing their lips together. She shoved her tongue in her mouth, spreading the taste of Hermione.

Hermione liked the way she tasted, so she mewled again and tumbled their tongues together once again.

When they pulled back, Hermione's face was flushed and her lips were red. Narcissa's was too.

She smirked "Mm. You look so breathtaking, especially right after you've been pleasured." she growled before kissing her hard but brief.

Hermione blushed, kissing back. "Thank you." she huffed

"You're welcome. Now, let's get dressed and buy these sweaters. We can pick up where we left off at home." she hummed.

Hermione nodded and canceled the silencing spell. "Mm. I'm so going to make you scream my name when we get into bed." she said while they were dressing.

"You're on." she smirked, picking up the sweaters they were going to buy once she was dressed.

They made sure they looked presentable before walking out of the changing room. They walked hand in hand to the register, Narcissa paying.

They took the bag before heading out, going into an empty alley and apparating home. Once they landed, Narcissa put the bag down, taking her wife's hand and taking her to bed.

They did indeed pick up where they had left off, Hermione succeeding in making Narcissa scream her name. They stayed in bed the rest of the day together.


End file.
